Drawde Dragon Cave
The Drawde Dragon Cave is a level 24-30 dungeon that perfectly mimics the Dragon Mines dungeon, with the exception of the quest npc McIlrath. All the monsters found in Dragon Mines are also found in this dungeon, in the exact same locations. This monster list includes Dragon Whelps, Green Dragons, Red Dragons, and the bosses Green Dragon Adult and Red Dragon Adult. Like Dragon Mines, this dungeon lacks a level cap, meaning anyone regardless of level, class, or race can enter at any time, allowing for lower level players to gain experience along side higher level players. This makes it a great place to level, should Dragon Mines become too crowded. In addition to being a great place for levels up to 30, this dungeon is also a source of level 25-30 armor, dragon teeth, and Assault Pinwheels. Locating the Dungeon From osl head left into the water. Keep swimming past the Goblins, then down along the light brown wall you encounter. Keep swimming to the left until you see some stairs leading up out of the water. Go up those then head to the right over the various boats. When you can no longer head right head up onto the land. Follow the stone path up and to the right. When you reach a fork in the path, go right again, along the stone path past the Drawde Fort. Follow it right, up past Ssuorrvlos' Lair, then keep going up, past the Dark Knight trainer. Follow the path to the left when you have the option until you come to a part where the path is flooded. Above the small trickle of water you should see a flag. Head up here and you should see a door on the right side of the waterfall. Locating the Boss This dungeon is identical in layout to Dragon Mines, thus the instructions on navigation are the same. Head up past the dragon whelps until you see a green dragon guarding a narrow passageway at the top of the screen. Defeat it or sneak past it and then head up and to the right where you should see some red dragons. Defeat the red dragons, or hug the sides of the walls on the right to walk past them. Keep going up and you should reach a large clearing containing the Green Dragon Adult. Head left from the Green Dragon Adult. Keep going and then head down through the small guarded passageway. Keep heading left past the red dragons and you should reach another clearing containing the Red Dragon Adult. If you keep heading up from the Red Dragon Adult and then to the right, you'll reach a large clearing. This used to contain the Abraxis before it was moved to the Volcano Entrance dungeon. Monsters This dungeon contains the following monsters. Dragon Whelp (as a monster, not the boss kind.) Green Dragon Red Dragon Green Dragon Adult (boss) Red Dragon Adult (boss) Drops The monsters in this dungeon drop the following items. Level 25 armor (1% drop rate for Green Dragons, 2% for Red Dragons) Level 30 armor (1% drop rate by Red Dragons) Dragon tooth (1% drop rate by Dragon Whelps) Assault Pinwheels (0.8% by Red Dragons)